Lachrymology
__NOEDITSECTION__ Story He came with great hope from Laenyar, a little island, to Ceardia. Impressed of the capital city Silver Edge he decided to stay. Living in the wilderness was an option but not for the future. The first day was very calm. He mined in the caves, cut down trees and killed wild animals for food. The capital was used from time to time to get some money from the shop owners and for other activities only possible in the city. On the second day Lach. decided to have a proper home - a safe home, because after he awoke he was almost killed (nearly in his bed). Even today he awakes with a bad feeling in his bones. The Golden District was a good option to ask somebody who knows a faction which is great and luxurious - but nobody was able to tell. After some talks about getting a faction with some faction members he was able to join the Venecians (today Nordeburg - a subfaction of Lukkerdam). His new home was a big ship on the oceans of Caerdia - awesome he thought. Lach. decided to get his stuff out of the wilderness to his new home. Never the less the next day was horrible - a disaster. After waking up and traveling towards the Central District his new home got claimed by Alamut. His first thoughts were: "Losing my new home? That's a joke, isn' it?" - but it wasn't. BornAsEpic of Alamut had built the ship, but the faction hadn't enough power to claim the ship before NordLord1 set his home to the ship. After a very long talk to the faction Lach. was able to explain that it wasn't his fault - being new to Ceardia and only wanting to be part of a faction. In fact of the kindliness of Alamut, he was able to join them - but only to get his stuff out of the ship back into winderness. "This day was hilarious and hard at the same time" Lach. thought before going to sleep. With new power he started the next day in hope to get a better faction. At the Central District Lach. heard that the faction Byzanthium is searching for people who can mine and chop. That was the time to start a new attempt at getting a safe home. Two hours later he leaning back in front of his own new, safe house. He noticed that this place is better than ever before, so he wrote a telegram to his wife Gwendyn in Laenyar telling her to take the next ship to Caerdia with course to Silver Edge Docks. Four days later she arrived at the habour to join the Byzanthians, too. Now Gwen. and Lach. are living in their little home in the Byzanthian Empire. Both were working hard by gathering materials and harvesting food so that they ranked up very fast from Farmer to Lumberjack. Gwendyn had always her own mind and created a new tier in Byzanthium. The religion tier, Gwen. was leader of, were in great vogue. Lach. became the leadership over the gathering tier and had the title collector. One day Lach, had a convosation with snieuwenhuizen19 about obtaining the leadership and ruling not with an iron fist, but with a steel fist. He got leadership. Eventually people were like "No." and he threw a tantrum and killed alot of innocent people for no reason and didn't get his way, so in the end he ragequit and screamed at #jccdude and #kyledinny and hated them inparticular for no good reason. In a calm minute Lach, raged for like a week then decided to create his own faction called Midgard. Many citizen were leaving Byzanthium to stay with Lach (about 3). All of them had many ideas for the new faction. Beside the normal chaos Midgard raided people for five days non-stop after the faction was founded. The blue print of Midgard is different from the current base, which was caused by certain circumstances: Too many people with ideas, too many raiding enemies, too much terrain edits. Lach. tried his best to cope with all this, in the end he ragequit Today Lach. is still the leader of Midgard and has established the base as a pure nordic looking faction. Now though, he only comes back on every 19 days to renew his chests and doesn't show any signs of wanting to recruit and has like 120 land. Gallery Other things Current Skin (animated) Current Skin (download) Last time online played Category:Members